Celebrity's Love
by SecretEB
Summary: What if there was no such thing as Millennium Items? What if Yami was just a normal human who is the King of Duelist? In this modern world, Yami is an international celebrity known for his brilliant game strategies, charisma, and looks while Yugi is a normal college freshman. How will their fated love start? Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

-Yami, please tell us your next plan! Are you retiring or are you just taking a break? Are you going to disappear again?-

Yugi turned off the television. Every channel he turned on, there would be a footage of reporters swarming around Yami. No one knows anything about him. Well… besides the fact that he is a genius who defeated all the duelists in the world and that he has captivated the world with his charisma and breathtaking appearance. However, Yami always somehow is able to make sure his personal life is kept private. No one even knows his last name. The mystery, however, only draws people in more.

Yugi started to pack his things into the luggage. 10 days worth of clothing, CHECK. Passport, CHECK. Toothbrush, CHECK. Exchanged money, CHECK. Adapter, CHECK…..

_Hmm…. What else? Mai said her house will provide everything I need…. _

Yugi was humming cheerfully, thinking about his first trip to Europe.

_I can't believe I'm staying at Mai's house in Europe!_

Mai and Jounouchi started dating after Anzu introduced him to Mai, back in Europe when she was studying dancing. Despite the long distance, their relationship continued smoothly. Eventually, they have all become close friends and Mai invited all of them to her house in Arles, France over the summer.

After a knock on the door, Yugi's grandfather said, "Anzu is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks Grandpa. I will be right there."

Yugi quickly went downstairs and greeted Anzu.

"I will be out Grandpa. I will come home around 7 o'clock. I'm going to eat dinner with my friends so eat without me!"

As they walked down the street to the restaurant where Jounouchi was waiting, Anzu asked Yugi, "Did you hear about what happened to Yami?"

"No."

"He disappeared again. He's probably relaxing somewhere while the people around him drool over him."

"You were never interested in him before. What happened?"

"Last year, we met because Mai had a mutual friend with him. He was really nice but not overly nice. You know the flirty nice… Even though he was tired and not interested, he listened to what I said."

Anzu closed her eyes and continued, "He was so mature for our age. He often tilted his head and looked outside a lot… They were right you know… not only is he gorgeous but has that air of dark elegance to him…"

Trying to be a nice friend, Yugi tried to look interested. Yugi had no interest in Yami. He did not know him very well. He admires Yami's intelligence and confidence but it was just an admiration, not love. However, even Yugi knew how attractive Yami truly is. Even though Yami is 5'10", not very tall, his attitude grasped everyone's attention and made him look powerful and superior to all.

"Do you like him?" Anzu suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean you told all your close friends that you're gay and I was wondering if you were interested in him that way."

"I never thought about it. Plus, I don't really know him."

"True."

"Also, I would probably never meet him in person and he's probably straight so there's no point of that question."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Mai asked his sexuality because he didn't seem interested in me and he said Bi."

As he looked at Anzu, Yugi replied, "Well, if he wasn't interested in you, there is no way he would be interested in me, hypothetically speaking if we ever met."

Anzu was one of the prettiest and nicest girls he met. She helped him with bullies when he was younger and was the direct cause of how Jounouchi and he became friends.

"That's not true. Do you realize how cute and pretty you are?"

Yugi just warmly smiled at Anzu. He had the air of innocence and gentleness. With Yugi, no one could truly hate him once they got to know him.

"Anyways, did you pack yet? We are leaving on Friday."

"I started. Don't worry," Yugi said with a smile.

"You guys are so late!" shouted Jounouchi from the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiredness

"Why did you call me?" Yami asked in a neutral voice.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Seto asked without answering the question as always.

They didn't even look at each other. Seto was busily typing away on his computer while Yami faced the giant windows in Seto's office, looking up at the sky.

"Kaiba. The reporters asked me the same question and I will give you the same answer."

Yami got up and was about to walk out the door.

Seto asked in a louder voice, "Are you going to stop dueling?"

This time, Yami turned around and met Seto's glare.

"No. I will be back."

Then, he left. Yami drove his jet black Aston Martin One 77 to his penthouse condo in Upper West Side, Manhattan. The moment he entered his house, he went straight to his king-sized bed. Yami was about to lie on the bed when his phone ringed. He reluctantly got up and picked up the phone.

"What is it?"

"It's Ishizu."

"…"

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Why is everyone so interested?" Yami replied in a neutral tone.

Yami is always composed. He never loses his temper and smirks or smiles gently at times. At dangerous and scary times, he is calmer, which helps him think and react better than most. Also, it is why people fear him. He will always be rational and calm, someone you do not want to anger.

"…"

"I just wanted to travel a little and come back. Why? Did your fortune telling cards tell you it's a bad idea?" Yami chuckled at the last sentence, knowing her fondness of fortune telling.

"No. It says 'A pleasant surprise is coming your way.' It also says try south."

"South, huh?"

_In the south of France is… Arles? Maybe…. _

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"…Yes."

She sighed, knowing the truth, and hung up the phone.

Yami often left indefinitely after a tournament. He would celebrate his victory with friends, drinking. Then, he would suddenly disappear for a while, sometimes a year or a week. Yami loves dueling, don't get him wrong. It's just that after dueling and celebrating, there's something out of place….

Even Yami himself was not sure what he was missing. At dueling, he is at his best and he is truly himself. He can think logically and has the most fun, thinking of ways to defeat the opponent. He has always dueled for the exhilarating thrill of thinking and beating others. It's like when he solves a long puzzle that no one has ever done before. But, recently, he started to feel like there is something missing.

_No, something has always been missing…._

Often, he feels as if there is truly no one whom he shares everything with, someone who understands him completely. He has never shared any deep feelings with anyone. Sure, he had friends though very few, including Seto as much as he rejects his position as Yami's friend. But, Yami never felt a deep connection.

_All my life, I did not find one person who I feel connected at heart, huh….._

He sighed deeply and lay on the bed. Yami slowly closed his eyes.

_I feel like I'm missing another half of me…_


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

"It's so beautiful!" Anzu shouted when they arrived in Arles.

Mai was waiting for us at her house and greeted them with the kindest smile. As always, Mai gave out an air of a confident, independent woman. Her striking blond hair with spikes matched her personality. She gave Jounouchi a quick kiss on the check on his way up the stairs. Jounouchi carried most of the luggage to her small quaint house. Each of us got our own rooms and started unpacking. Mai suggested going the beach since Arles is located by the coast. Jounouchi and Anzu agreed but Yugi decided to walk around the town.

Anzu immediately got worried, "This is a foreign country. You shouldn't go alone."

Jounouchi said, "He will be fine. He's not a kid. Plus, he learned basic French before coming and he has a map."

Mai also added, "Yugi, you sure? If you are, let's meet by 6 pm. Call us if you get into trouble or get lost, Okay?"

Yugi replied with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry you guys. Beach during the day just isn't my thing. Go have fun."

It was a charming town with classical feel to it. Rather than going to crowded tourist sites, Yugi took a stroll along the common streets of Arles. Fascinated by the unique mood that Arles provides, Yugi looked more at architectures and the people than what was in front of him.

_Maybe I should major Tourism Travel Management…. I could come here every day…_

Yugi took numerous photos of places that he really loved while walking. Not paying attention to what is in front of him, he bumped into a little girl. She was holding a chocolate ice-cream on a cone but dropped it when Yugi bumped into her. She soon began to cry loudly as her mother tried to calm her down. Yugi started to panic and used the limited French he knew to try to tell her he is sorry and will buy her another one if she will like.

"Um…. je suis… désolé…. Um…. Je.. vous?... acheter….um…. Oh, no… what's ice cream?"

However, it seemed as if girl did not understand him very well.

**YAMI'S SIDE**

Yami was doing his best to avoid any tourist.

_Why did I come here? There's too much tourist… Though there's far less than Paris…_

Yami decided to take Ishizu's advice out of impulse. He was feeling tired and just needed a rest. After that, he planned on going back to duel again.

As he walked down the narrow street, he heard a loud sob. Yami tilted his head, wondering what happened. He turned into the corner that led to another narrow street. There, he saw a little girl with a woman who seemed like her mother and a boy. She was crying her heart out and the boy seemed greatly flustered.

_Judging by the ice-cream on the floor, the boy must have bumped into her._

For Yami, he was obvious a tourist since he couldn't even tell her a simple sentence.

_Ignore it… _His better judgment told him, _If I get involved, it may lead to so much more trouble. You want to relax, not have people gawk over you._

However, Yami is not a person who can ignore other people's troubles. He approached them, hoping they would not recognize them. Yami realized the boy was Japanese when he heard the language.

"Mind if I help?" Yami asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream

Yugi looked up at the mysterious voice. The man was wearing sunglasses and wore a faded wine color, graphic shirt with dark beige khaki shorts. His hair was much like Yami's, wild spikes with redish purple trim with golden fringes that rise up to the sky.

_He must be an avid fan of Yami…_

There are many Yami copy-cats all over the world who are obsessed with him and Yugi presumed the man was one of them.

"Um… That would be great. Thank you." Yugi genuinely smiled.

Yami looked at his soft smile and could not help but smile with him. He slowly turned his head toward the girl and explained to her in detail. Yugi, not being able to understand such complicated conversation, looked at Yami in surprise.

_Wow… He spoke Japanese so well that I thought he was one… I guess not._

Yami turned away and told Yugi, "She said she's fine but would like another ice-cream."

Yugi then replied, "Um.. Of course but I'm not sure where the nearest…"

Before he can finish, Yugi saw the girl pointing at the corner of the street which was close to where they were standing. Right before it was a small, old ice-cream store. She took him by the hand and dragged him before her mother could stop her. Yugi was shocked in the beginning but started laughing at the girl's cute behavior. Yami looked at Yugi who seemed to be having a great time with a girl and smiled. Knowing that he probably won't be able to order well, Yami followed them.

When they reached the store, the old man and a young girl who seemed to be his granddaughter welcomed them and asked what they would like. The girl eagerly pointed at the chocolate ice cream.

Yami leaned down his head and asked in Yugi's ears, "Would you like me to order for you?"

Not realizing he was right next to Yugi, Yugi let out a yip and turned his face toward Yami. He looked straight at Yami, almost tearing up in shock. His face was slightly red and his eyes enlarged due to shock.

Yami chuckled in amusement and delight and thought, _He looks like a cute bunny._

After a moment, Yugi simply nodded in response.

Yami ordered one chocolate in a cone and paid for it.

Yugi tried to stop him but he replied, "Then buy me an ice-cream."

Yami smiled at him and Yugi agreed. He handed it to the little girl and she left with her mother. Yami and Yugi were watching the little girl skip happily and Yugi slowly smiled. Yami looked at his smile, feeling calm and content.

Then, Yami asked Yugi, "So what flavor would you like?"

"I would like…."

"Yes?"

_Why is it so embarrassing to say it?!_

"Strawberry…"

Yami let out a small and a quick laugh as Yugi pouted.

"Sorry, it was just very fitting of your image."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he pouted.

"You're cute."

Yugi blushed heavily.

_No one, besides my friends, told me that before. At least, not this bluntly._

He looked away as Yami ordered. Then, he carefully glanced at the stranger. He was taller, at least by 4 inches than Yugi.

_So around 5'10"_

Yami was lean but muscular as his arms and legs showed. He oozed of confidence and charisma. He had sharp cheekbones and his lips were..

_WHAT AM I DOING?! I don't mean know if he's gay! Plus, I'm in vacation! Am I going to settle down in France all of a sudden or something?! What's wrong with me._

Yugi blushed and looked away once again. However, he had to face Yami again when he nudged him with something cold.

"Come on," Yami said as he walked down the street with two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Huh? But… I have to pay… wait, how much was it?"

"I paid for it while you were distracted."

Yugi followed him when hearing this and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"You were distracted. Now, you have to pay me back 3 times your original debt."

Yami handed Yugi his strawberry ice cream while his ate his coffee one. Yugi looked confused but licked his ice cream happily.

_His expressions are all so cute. Maybe I will hang out with him a little longer…_

Before Yugi could say anything, Yami said, "So where's your friends? Shouldn't you get back to them? Or are you on vacation all alone?"

"How did you…. Do I look that much like a tourist?"

"Well, for starters, you don't know French in France and you don't speak Dutch either."

"Hmm… I see. Well, to answer for question, I am supposed to meet my friends from the beach at 6 so I have time to look more around."

Yami looked at his watch, checking the time.

"Anyways, I want to thank you for the help and how much do I have to pay you?"

"10.5€ and don't mention it."

Yugi looked at his smile and just knew he was a kind person.

_I wonder if I can talk to him longer… _Yugi secretly thought.

Yugi paid Yami back and said, "Well, I guess… This is it. Thank you though."

As Yugi started walking down the street, he searched his bag for the map. Yami followed him casually, saying he has to go to the same direction. Odd thing was that no matter how hard he looked for it, Yugi could not fine the map. He started to become worried as Yami looked at him, concerned.

"Something wrong?"

"Um… I just somehow lost the map. I will just call my friends for direction."

When Yugi found his phone, he saw that his phone had died.

"But I charged it before!"

As silly as it was, Yami was chuckling. Yugi's flustered expression was too cute for him.

"How's this? We can tour around and at 6, Then, I will guide you back to where you live."

_I'm going to stick around just a little longer… _


	5. Chapter 5: Identity

"I can't do that. We just met... For all I know, you can be someone… bad," Yugi stuttered.

"Someone… bad?" Yami laughed at Yugi's attempt at thinking of something horrible.

Yami continued, "Not sure if you want to use **such terrible word** towards someone who just helped you."

Yugi blushes as Yami emphasized his cute choice of word.

"I like your company. This may be fate for all we know."

Yugi blushes at his forwardness.

"But you're a stranger…"

"Ok. My name is Yami and you?"

"Yu… Wait, do you just say…?"

Yami slowly took his sunglasses off and looked at Yugi straight in the eyes.

_He looks like a scared bunny. How cute._

Yugi kept on blinking to process what was happening. Subconsciously he knew the impossible. He was different from others. Yami gave out an aura that was rare in people. His aqua-green eyes were beautiful, full with pecks of yellow and purple. His eyes matched his overall appearance. He was handsome beyond anyone Yugi saw.

Yugi, forgetting to breath, sucked in a breath quickly.

Yami put on the sunglasses again and seductively asked, "So your name?"

"…Yugi…"

A murmur went throughout the street. Some people passing by started to point fingers at Yami excitedly. Realizing this, Yami took his hand and started walking quickly.

When they lost sight of the people, Yami asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"I just wanted to walk around the town, avoiding tourists."

"Good. I don't want to be anywhere near a huge crowd."

The silence continued as Yugi was going through emotional internal turmoil.

_It's Yami. THE YAMI. The real one. What do I do?! What do I say?!_

Yami glanced at Yugi's expressions and knew exactly what Yugi was thinking. He had an open gentle face.

"You don't have to treat me any differently," Yami added.

Yugi looked up at him, slightly blushing at the fact that Yami read his mind.

Yugi tried to look at the environment around him but was distracted by Yami's presence. Then, he realized he was still holding hands with Yami. His entire face turned red as he stuttered.

"Um…You're... um… still holding my hand…"

"I was wondering when you will notice," Yami chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize–" Yugi panicked.

"I was joking. It's fine," Yami said with a smile.

He reluctantly let go of Yugi's hands. They strolled leisurely throughout the streets of Arles. Eventually Yugi started to relax and was in awe of the surrounding. Yami carefully observed Yugi who was fascinated. His amethyst eyes with darkened purple around the edges gleamed like a gem. His big, round eyes gave Yugi an impression of an innocence and kindness. His skin looked creamy and soft that yearns to be touched. Yugi was lean and shorter than him, a perfect size to cuddle and hold. His cherry colored lips looked plump and delectable. He was a delicate beauty.

Yugi wasn't Yami's usual type to date. He's dated supermodels and celebrities. They were beautiful, outgoing and ultimately someone who he never loved. Yugi was the opposite. He was still beautiful in Yami's eyes but Yami couldn't figure out why he liked Yugi so much. Just felt a connection when their eyes met, like a static spark.

"It's so beautiful here," Yugi murmured mostly to himself.

"It is where Van Gogh had his artistic breakthrough."

Fascinated, Yugi looked at Yami at this new information.

"I didn't know that."

Yami smiled at his beautiful face, feeling him becoming filled with happiness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

For anyone who may be confused as to why Yami's eyes are not deep purple or red, in two drawings in the original manga illustrations _Duel Art_, his eyes were aqua-green. Plus, I wanted to be more original than other writers and the color is beautiful!


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

They walked and walked, happy to be around each other. On the streets, Yami would hand exotic street foods to Yugi and smile at his appreciation. While walking, Yugi realized that he had been so absorbed at the scenery and the mood that he had neglected Yami the entire time.

"Um… I'm so sorry I must have bored you."

"No. I had my eyes on something very interesting… "

Yugi looked at him as if he was confused but Yami simply smiled in return.

"I was distracted as well… don't worry," Yami added.

Still feeling terrible, Yugi felt as if he should continue talking.

"Never thought that I would see you here," Yugi cautiously stated.

"Never thought I would come."

"Do you go on trips often?"

"Every time after I win a big tournament."

"Is there a particular reason?"

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi.

Panicking, Yugi thought _Why did I ask him? It's not like we are friends or anything. Stupid Stupid Yugi._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"I don't know," Yami said quietly.

Yugi stopped at looked at Yami. He had gotten rid of his sunglasses and was looking at Yugi with deep thought. Sensing something was different, Yugi looked at him encouragingly.

"I just…"

After a long silence, Yami continued.

"It's silly but I never had a friend who I feel completely open with. After a tournament, I go celebrating with couple of my friends. None of them understand me and my passion for dueling," Yami sighed.

"I personally love dueling. I always loved games since I was little. Even my grandfather named me YUGI (Game in Japanese.) The thrill of not beating someone but thinking up ways and trusting your instinct and cards. Just because the cards are strong doesn't mean anything," Yugi smiled.

Yugi snapped out of it, thinking _What am I saying to KING OF DUELIST?! Acting like I know everything about dueling._

Yugi carefully looked at Yami to see his reaction and was glad. Yami was smiling like he's finally relieved of some burden.

"Yeah… I know what you mean," Yami smiled.

Starting that point, their love for dueling continued their conversation. They talked about their first dueling experiences, what made them want to duel, their passion and everything. They had everything in common and understood each other perfectly. It was like Yami was another self of Yugi and vice versa.

It was approximately 30 minutes until 6 and Yami asked where Yugi was staying. After the walk toward Mai's house, Yugi thanked Yami.

"I didn't realize how the time went even though it's slightly getting darker," said Yugi.

"Probably because we enjoyed each other's company… a lot," Yami looked at Yugi seductively.

Yugi gulped and blushed, looking away from Yami. They both wanted to talk and see each other more but Yugi knew he had to give up.

_I need to stop dreaming. He's just teasing since I have such a good reaction. Snap out of it!_ Yugi thought.

"Um… I will go now. Thanks for everything."

As Yugi turned to walk up the steps, Yami grasped his arm and spun him around to face him.

"I'm going to be blunt and say it," Yugi said confidently.

"I like you. I like you more than I have anyone else in my life. So I want to know more about you and talk to you more. Do you feel the same?"

Surprised, Yugi blushed. He nodded. Yami smiled brilliantly and asked for Yugi's number.

"I will call you."

Still in shock, Yugi nodded. Chuckling, Yami took his face and gently stroke it. Yugi saw Yami's face approaching and close his eyes nervously.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and whispered, "Good night."

Red as a rose, Yugi stood there as Yami left.


End file.
